Pirates of the Caribbean (attrazione)
Pirates of the Caribbean (in italiano Pirati dei Caraibi) è un'attrazione del tipo dark ride acquatica aperta nel parco di Disneyland dal 18 marzo 1967. Con gli anni e con il successo è stata aperta anche a Magic Kingdom, Tokyo Disneyland, Disneyland Paris e al nuovo Disneyland Shanghai. Si tratta di una delle attrazioni più celebri dei suddetti parchi, nonché una delle più longeve: il suo concept originale è dovuto a un'idea dello stesso Walt Disney ed è stata l'ultima attrazione ad essere stata da lui stesso supervisionata. Il tema di questa attrazione è il mondo dei pirati, le cui avventure sono narrate per mezzo di grandiosi effetti speciali, in maniera epica ma non senza comicità e ironia. Questa attrazione ha ispirato la celebre saga cinematografica omonima. Storia Nei primi anni 1960, circa dieci dopo l'inaugurazione del suo primo parco, Walt Disney era alla ricerca di idee per nuove attrazioni da implementare in esso; in particolare desiderava un'attrazione più adulta e dark, in grado di richiamare non solo i bambini, ma anche gli adolescenti e i genitori. Nel 1963 iniziò a pianificare un museo delle cere dedicato ai più grandi cattivi della storia e della fantasia, impostato come attrazione walkthrough nella quale i visitatori avrebbero camminato nelle scenografie inerenti ai singoli personaggi: un'ampia sezione avrebbe dovuto essere dedicata ai pirati. Nel 1964, tuttavia, Disney creò un'attrazione per l'esposizione universale tenutasi nel 1965 a New York, dal titolo It's a Small World: si trattava di una dark ride acquatica i cui animatronic rappresentavano gli abitanti di tutti i paesi del mondo. L'attrazione ebbe molto successo e l'anno dopo fu rimontata a Disneyland, dove divenne una delle tappe più amate dai visitatori; Disney allora decise di impostare la nuova attrazione allo stesso modo, e per meglio sfruttare l'elemento acquatico si concentrò esclusivamente sulla sezione piratesca, che venne espansa fino alla totalità dell'attrazione. Disney supervisionò ogni singolo dettaglio della realizzazione dell'opera, ma sfortunatamente morì solo tre mesi prima di vederla completata: Pirates of the Caribbean aprì nel marzo del 1967 a Disneyland. Nel 1973, nel 1983 e nel 1992 nuove versioni dell'attrazione furono installate per l'opening day rispettivamente di Magic Kingdom, Tokyo Disneyland e Disneyland Paris: esse sono quasi l'esatta replica della versione originale, con lievi modifiche negli effetti speciali e nelle scene. Nel corso degli anni le attrazioni vengono rinnovate mediante l'implementazione di nuovi effetti speciali, scene e restyling generali. Nel 2003 uscì La Maledizione della Prima Luna, film ispirato alle atmosfere e ad alcune scene presenti nelle attrazioni: il successo mondiale di questo film fece sì che negli anni successivi venissero prodotti altri quattro film, rendendo così Pirates of the Caribbean una popolare saga cinematografica. Il successo di questa serie ebbe una sua influenza anche sulle attrazioni, che vennero modificate con l'aggiunta di scene con protagonista Jack Sparrow, personaggio chiave dei film. Pirati dei Caraibi continua a riscuotere grandissimo successo, tanto che una versione più grande e ricca è stata realizzata nel nuovo Disneyland Shanghai, aperto nel 2016. Descrizione L'attrazione originale Quello che segue è un riassunto dettagliato di ciò che appare nella versione originale di Disneyland, dal 1967 al 2006. L'inizio dell'avventura Il viaggio inizia in un bayou tra lucciole scintillanti e una serata in fermento con il gracidare delle rane. Gli audaci avventurieri salgono a bordo delle loro barche a Laffite's Landing e sono subito a galla nel cuore del paesaggio del bayou. Successivamente, la barca si dirige placidamente attraverso le acque nebbiose, oltre una casa galleggiante sul Blue Bayou. Grilli, rane, rospi e tutti i tipi di uccelli acquatici, nascosti dietro i cespugli, cantano silenziosamente le loro misteriose canzoni in tutta la palude mentre si allontanano lentamente da diverse baracche e palafitte. La dolce melodia di banjo può essere ascoltata sulla pacifica sinfonia della natura mentre gli ospiti passano accanto a una casa galleggiante, sotto il cui portico un vecchio uomo calmo sta seduto tranquillamente sulla sua sedia a dondolo. Ma dopo aver girato un ultimo angolo nel canale di mattoni, gli ospiti trovano un teschio parlante con due spade incrociate montato sopra il percorso della barca. Il teschio parlante fornisce questo avvertimento provocatorio: Psst! È troppo tardi per cambiare rotta adesso, compagni ... e ci saranno pirati in agguato in ogni baia, in attesa di salire a bordo. Siediti più vicino e mantieni le tue mani rubiconde a bordo. Questo è il modo migliore per respingere i bucanieri. E ricorda bene le mie parole, amico ... i morti non parlano! Venite a cercare i pirati avventurosi e salati, eh? Certo, venite nel posto giusto. Ma tenete gli occhi ben aperti, compagni, e tenetevi forte, con entrambe le mani, se volete ... ci saranno delle raffiche in arrivo, e Davy Jones che li aspetta che cosa non obbediscono. La grotta Poi un suono più agghiacciante diventa udibile: il fragore di una cascata, giù nel quale i visitatori si tuffano. Quando raggiungono il fondo della cascata, i visitatori sentono l'eco spaventosa di "Dead men tell no tales!" (I morti non parlano). Più in là, nelle profondità di una grotta sotterranea, i visitatori vedono i resti scheletrici di una sfortunata banda di pirati, che custodiscono il loro bottino e il loro tesoro con delizia macabra. Attraverso le sinistre mura di pietra delle caverne e il lugubre scenario lunare, i visitatori si imbattono in un cupo quadro: tre scheletri che sembrano aver cercato il tesoro in una piccola insenatura hanno raccolto la loro ricompensa: due sono stati infilzati con delle spade e i loro corpi giacciono senza vita accanto al forziere ora vuoto. Tutti e tre gli scheletri apparentemente sono vittime di un'altra banda di perfidi malvagi, o vittime di combattimenti tra loro. Un pirata scheletrico ha un gabbiano che fa un nido sul suo cappello. Muovendosi attraverso la grotta, gli scheletri diventano più animati, come si nota da ciascuna delle loro azioni. Si può vedere, infatti, uno scheletro che sta ad un timone di una nave ormai naufragata in seguito ad uno schianto sulla riva rocciosa. Vele tagliuzzate e vecchi carichi rimangono sparsi per tutto il sito del relitto mentre il timoniere solitario è condannato a pilotare eternamente la nave attraverso un temporale verso una destinazione da tempo dimenticata. Proseguendo, i visitatori passano per "Crew's Quarters" ''(gli alloggi della ciurma), in cui due pirati sembrano essere morti bevendo rum e vino; la bevanda gocciola attraverso la gabbia toracica esposta di uno dei due pirati. I pirati sembrano aver usato una volta questa vecchia locanda come una fattoria, mentre i cartelli appesi nelle vicinanze recitano ''"Stow yer weapons" e "Thar Be No Place Like Home!" Decorato con resti di vecchie navi, questo rifugio è adornato con liquori, oggetti in vetro e opere d'arte lussureggianti. Andando avanti, la barca dei visitatori passa i "Captain's Quarters" ''(gli alloggi del Capitano), una stanza piena di tesori e ricchissimi arredi rubati. Il capitano, che non è altro che un cadavere ossuto sdraiato nel suo letto lussureggiante, può essere visto mentre studia una mappa del tesoro, mentre il suo clavicembalo suona da solo una melodia malinconica e una risonante interpretazione di ''Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me). Proseguendo nella grotta, si incontra un'area della caverna piena di tesori, monete d'oro e d'argento, pietre preziose e moli altri oggetti lussureggianti. Seduto in cima a questo gigantesco montone di ricchezze saccheggiate vi è un ultimo pirata scheletrico, per ricordare ai visitatori che anche le più belle ricchezze non possono competere con la morte, che è l'unica ricompensa su cui uno di questi pirati possa contare. Superati gli immensi tesori, i visitatori navigano in uno stretto ed angusto tunnel mentre due voci spettrali regalano agli ospiti un inquietante avvertimento dell'antica maledizione posta sul tesoro, con gli echi di "Dead men tell no tales" (I morti non parlano). ''Procedendo i visitatori incontrano un pirata appeso ad una rete che cerca di rubare un forziere contenente un prezioso tesoro. Tuttavia il coperchio del forziere è aperto e alcune monete e pendagli cadono dalla cassa e vengono raccolti da un polipo che li afferra con i suoi tentacoli. '''L'attacco al forte' '' attacca Puerto Dorado]] Uscendo dalla lugubre grotta, gli ospiti si ritrovano spinti attraverso una foschia accecante nel mezzo di un porto avvolto dalla nebbia sotto un cielo notturno nuvoloso, il loro battello catturato nel mezzo di una feroce battaglia tra un galeone pirata, la Wicked Wench, e un forte spagnolo sulle rive della colonia dell'isola. Il Capitano dei pirati abbaia gli ordini al suo equipaggio mentre sparano cannonate nell'acqua intorno alla barca dei visitatori. Mentre il capitano pirata guida l'assalto dal ponte della Wicked Wench, sparando i cannoni attraverso la laguna al forte, i difensori coloniali possono essere visti presidiare i cannoni del forte, abbaiare ordini l'uno contro l'altro in spagnolo e gridare minacce ai pirati invasori. Catturati nel mezzo tra gli schizzi di palle di cannone sono gli ospiti innocenti a bordo delle loro barche, procedendo incuranti nella mischia fumosa. Puerto Dorado Passando attraverso le porte della città saccheggiata di Puerto Dorado, gli ospiti vedono il primo di una serie di scene incredibilmente dettagliate di caos. In primo luogo, il magistrato della città, Carlos, viene torturato venendo immerso nel pozzo da un gruppo di pirati che chiedono la posizione del tesoro della città. "Io non parlo!" risponde con coraggio nel suo accento spagnolo, prima di essere nuovamente affogato. Una fila di altri prigionieri di città sta in fila, legata come prigionieri, aspettando il proprio turno per essere interrogati; uno di loro trema di paura. I prigionieri sono trattenuti alle porte della casa del sindaco, che è stata assediata e saccheggiata. La fiera moglie di Carlos ogni tanto sbircia da una finestra al piano di sopra, ammonendo suo marito "Non dirglielo, Carlos, non essere un pollo!" Un pirata cerca di colpire la donna lanciandole un vaso, tuttavia la moglie del magistrato schiva il colpo chiudendo le ante della finestra per poi tornare a osservare la tortura del marito. Proseguendo, si vede un'asta di alcune donne e un gruppo di pirati ubriachi. Altri si crogiolano nel fango, un pirata in particolare dorme con i maiali e un pirata di nome Old Bill offre rum ai gatti randagi. La barca degli ospiti scivola direttamente sotto un arco di pietra sotto lo sguardo di un pirata stupefatto. Questa zona di Puerto Dorado è ormai in fiamme. La fuga Le barche continuano il loro viaggio attraverso la mischia, andando alla deriva nelle fondamenta della città e passando per le celle della prigione che sono minacciate dalle fiamme incombenti, così come i tre pirati prigionieri intrappolati all'interno. Alcuni dei prigionieri stanno cercando freneticamente di corrompere un cane della prigione offrendogli un osso o attirando la sua attenzione, affinché l'animale gli porti le chiavi della cella, che il cane tiene in modo sarcastico tra le fauci. Un terzo pirata, invece, sta cercando di catturare il cane con una corda. Nonostante gli sforzi dei prigionieri, il cane non si muove. Dopo essere passata per un deposito di esplosivi, la barca dei visitatori giunge al termine dell'attrazione. La versione attuale a Disneyland Quello che segue è ciò che appare nella versione attuale. Dal momento che la maggior parte dell'attrazione è molto simile all'originale, sono state qui incluse le descrizioni solamente delle innovazioni presenti dell'attrazione. L'inizio dell'avventura L'inizio del percorso con il paesaggio del bayou è identico all'originale. Questa parte di percorso ha funto da ispirazione per il set della palude del fiume Pantano, a Cuba, dove si trova la baracca di Tia Dalma in La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma. La grotta appare sulla cascata]] Nella grotta, assieme alla banda dei tre pirati deceduti, si vede anche lo scheletro di una sirena, simile a quelli visti in Oltre i Confini del Mare, il tutto con la canzone My Jolly Sailor Bold (la canzone cantata da Scrum sempre nel quarto film) in sottofondo. Successivamente, ci si imbatte in una cascata su cui sono proiettati i busti di Davy Jones e poi di Barbanera che si rivolgono ai visitatori dicendo: "They be brave or full enought to face a pirate's curse."(devono essere coraggiosi o pazzi abbastanza da affrontare la maledizione di un pirata). Nella parte "Captain's Quarters" ''(gli alloggi del Capitano), lo scheletro del capitano sdraiato sul suo letto mentre consulta una mappa è funto da ispirazione per lo scheletro di Juan Ponce de León in ''Oltre i Confini del Mare. Il produttore Jerry Bruckheimer stesso affermò: "Il set della cabina di Ponce de León simboleggia quello che abbiamo cercato di fare in tutti i film, ovvero un riferimento all'attrazione originale, ma reinventandolo in nuovi ed eccitanti modi." L'attacco al forte a bordo della Wicked Wench]] La città spagnola di Puerto Dorado è attaccata dal galeone pirata Wicked Wench, a bordo della quale Capitan Hector Barbossa guida l'assalto urlando: "Where be Captain Jack Sparrow? Speak up! Or do you fancy a swim with Davy Jones?"(Dov'è Capitan Jack Sparrow? Parlate! O volete farvi una nuotatina con Davy Jones?). Per un breve periodo, il personaggio animato di Barbossa è stato vestito con la divisa da corsaro, come appare in Oltre i Confini del Mare. Puerto Dorado Nell'assalto a Puerto Dorado, i pirati di Barbossa stanno cercando Jack Sparrow che si sta nascondendo tra due manichini mentre il sindaco viene torturato nel pozzo. Nella saga cinematografica, molti elementi e personaggi presenti a Puerto Dorado sono stati rappresentati nelle scene ambientate a Tortuga. Ne sono esempio Scarlett, che nell'attrazione si chiama "Redhead" (ita: testa rossa) e l'asta di prostitute, che nella saga cinematografica è presente nel cortometraggio Racconti del Codice - Wedlocked. '' A marzo 2018, la scena dell'asta di prostitute è stata cambiata. Oggetto dell’asta ora non è più la malcapitata signora ma un insieme di proprietà e di beni preziosi appartenenti ad alcuni facoltosi cittadini del luogo. Il personaggio della sfortunata Redhead, che veniva letteralmente venduta ai pirati invasori, è ora divenuto proprio uno degli spregiudicati filibustieri che i turisti possono ammirare durante il percorso pieno di animatronic. '''La fuga' Mentre i pirati continuano a bruciare la città intonando la canzone Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) e dopo aver passato le celle con i pirati che cercano di ottenere le chiavi dal cane della prigione, si giunge vicino ad una stanza piena di tesori in cui c'è Jack Sparrow, seduto comodamente su un ricco trono mentre canta "Drink up me hearties yo ho!". ''Lasciando la scena, si sentono nuovamente le voci provocatorie di Davy Jones e Barbanera che avvertono i visitatori che la prossima volta che salperanno, potrebbero non sopravvivere. I visitatori ritornano così alla silenziosa bayou dove il loro viaggio era iniziato. Riferimenti nei film all'attrazione Quella che segue è una lista dei riferimenti e citazioni presenti dei film della saga cinematografica all'attrazione ''Pirates of the Caribbean di Disneyland: La Maledizione della Prima Luna * La canzone Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) cantata sin dalla prima sequenza del film da Elizabeth Swann e poi più volte nel corso della pellicola è un tema ricorrente dell'attrazione. * La scena della prigione dove alcuni detenuti tentano di ottenere le chiavi dal cane della prigione cercando di persuaderlo con un osso è presente anche nell'attrazione. * L'attacco della Perla Nera a Port Royal si ispira all'attacco della Wicked Wench a Puerto Dorado. * L'ambiente di Tortuga e molte scene in essa ambientate traggono ispirazione da quella che nell'attrazione è Puerto Dorado, in particolare: ** Scarlett si basa su una prostituta chiamata "Redhead" (testa rossa). ** Joshamee Gibbs che dorme con dei maiali. * La maledizione del tesoro di Cortés si basa su un tesoro maledetto che compare nell'attrazione. * Capitan Barbossa sotto forma di scheletro che beve del vino che gli passa attraverso la gabbia toracica. * L'[[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] che naviga durante una tempesta si ispira ad una scena nella giostra. * Il pappagallo di Cotton pronuncia la frase "Dead men tell no tales" (I morti non parlano), frase ricorrente all'interno dell'attrazione. * L'ambiente dell'Isla de Muerta si ispira alla Grotta dei pirati presente nell'attrazione. * Durante la battaglia tra l'Interceptor e la Perla Nera, Capitan Barbossa urla ai suoi pirati alcuni ordini identici a quelli pronunciati dal Capitano pirata della Wicked Wench durante l'attacco a Puerto Dorado. La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma * Lo scenario del fiume Pantano e della sua palude si basa sul set del Blue bayou che i visitatori attraversano nella prima parte dell'attrazione. * Come nel film precedente, alcune scenette presenti a Tortuga prendono ispirazione da alcune analoghe nel set di Puerto Dorado. Ai Confini del Mondo * Nel corso del film, Hector Barbossa fa due volte delle citazioni prese dall'attrazione: ** Prima che la Hai Peng cada dalla cascata, Babrossa dice ad Elizabeth: "You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you hear" (Potresti non sopravvivere al passo che ci aspetta e queste potrebbero essere le ultime parole amichevoli che hai udito). Questa frase viene pronunciata come avvertimento dal teschio parlante ai visitatori verso l'inizio della giostra. ** Durante la battaglia del maelstrom, Capitan Barbossa dice alla sua ciurma "It be too late to alter course now mateys!" (È troppo tardi per cambiare rotta adesso, compagni!). Anche questa frase viene pronunciata dal teschio parlante ai visitatori come avvertimento. * Dopo che la Hai Peng precipita nella cascata, vi è una breve sequenza con la schermata nera in cui si sentono delle voci prese direttamente dall'attrazione, precisamente dallo scenario di Puerto Dorado. Anche qui si può sentire la frase "Dead men tell no tales" (qui però resa nel doppiaggio italiano con "Uomo morto non racconta bugie"). * La canzone Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me), tema principale dell'attrazione, viene cantata due volte alla fine della pellicola: prima da Jack Sparrow e poi dal giovane Henry Turner nel finale nascosto. Oltre i Confini del Mare * In una scena inedita del film, il personaggio di Old Bill (presente nell'attrazione) può essere visto nel pub La Figlia del Capitano. * Jack Sparrow siede su un cannone alla stessa maniera di Mister Coote nell'attrazione. * La scena con lo scheletro di Juan Ponce de León nel suo letto di morte a bordo del relitto della ''Santiago'' trae ispirazione dalla scena Captain's Quarters (Gli alloggi del capitano) presente nell'attrazione. * L'ultima battuta di Jack Sparrow nel film, "It's a pirate's life for me" ''(resa in italiano con ''"La vita del pirata è fatta così), è un riferimento alla canzone Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me). La Vendetta di Salazar * Il titolo stesso originale del film, Dead Men Tell No Tales ("I morti non parlano") ''è una frase che ricorre più volte nel corso dell'attrazione. Capitan Armando Salazar la pronuncia poi a Henry Turner nella scena di apertura del film. * Nella scena del flashback, il giovane Jack Sparrow si ritrova al comando di una nave pirata chiamata ''Wicked Wench, proprio come il galeone pirata che appare nell'attrazione. Curiosità * In tutte le versioni delle attrazioni è presente il Blue Bayou Restaurant, unico ristorante di tutti i parchi a essere ambientato all'interno di un'attrazione. Esso si colloca infatti adiacente alla stazione d'imbarco di Pirates of the Caribbean, e gli avventori possono veder passare le imbarcazioni dell'attrazione. Poiché sfrutta gli effetti speciali della giostra, il ristorante dà ai visitatori l'impressione di trovarsi in un'ambientazione marina e notturna. Si tratta di uno dei ristoranti più amati dei parchi, l'unico a richiedere una prenotazione con congruo anticipo; sia Magic Kingdom che a Disneyland Paris, esso si chiama Blue Lagoon. * La facciata dell'attrazione a Disneyland ha un secondo piano, all'interno del quale si trova un appartamento privato che Walt Disney intendeva usare assieme a suo fratello Royper soggiornare all'interno del parco. Come sappiamo Walt morì prima del completamento dei lavori e Roy non volle mai usare l'appartamento, così esso fu dismesso o concesso saltuariamente a importanti ospiti. Nel 2007 questo spazio divenne il Disney Dream Suite, una suite lussuosa disponibile per l'affitto. * Inizialmente l'attrazione presentava degli elementi particolarmente adulti, come un linguaggio scurrile e riferimenti sessuali nelle scene; nel corso degli anni questi elementi sono stati modificati o eliminati. * Nella stesura della scenografia dell'attrazione originale gli imagineers non erano soddisfatti dell'aspetto degli scheletri presenti in abbondanza durante il percorso; così si fecero prestare dei veri scheletri dalla UCLA Medical School, e li adoperarono all'interno dell'attrazione. In seguito essi furono sostituiti con gli animatronic tuttora presenti, ma un teschio umano è rimasto infisso nella testiera di un letto, ed è ancor oggi visibile. * Una leggenda metropolitana vuole che Walt Disney si sia fatto ibernare dopo la morte e che il suo corpo sia conservato da qualche parte sotto l'attrazione Pirates of the Caribbean. * L'attrazione I Corsari di Gardaland si ispira a Pirates of the Caribbean. * Nel marzo 2018 venne modificata la storica scena dell'asta di prostitute a Puerto Dorado. Oggetto dell’asta ora non è più la malcapitata signora ma un insieme di proprietà e di beni preziosi appartenenti ad alcuni facoltosi cittadini del luogo. Il personaggio della sfortunata Redhead, che veniva letteralmente venduta ai pirati invasori, è ora divenuto proprio uno degli spregiudicati filibustieri che i turisti possono ammirare durante il percorso pieno di animatronic. Collegamenti esterni * Pirates of the Caribbean (attrazione) su Wikipedia Categoria:Pirati dei Caraibi en:Pirates of the Caribbean (ride)